multiverse_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Lists
Spells by Class Bard Spells Cleric Spells Druid Spells Paladin Spells Ranger Spells Sorcerer Spells Warlock Spells Wizard Spells Spells by School School of Abjuration School of Conjuration School of Divination School of Enchantment School of Evocation School of Illusion School of Necromancy School of Transmutation Spells by Domain Knowledge Domain Life Domain Light Domain Nature Domain Tempest Trickery Domain War Domain Spells by Color Black Cantrips (0-Level) * Acid Splash * Chill Touch * Infestation * Poison Spray * Thamaturgy * Toll the Dead * Vicious Mockery 1st Level * Alarm * Armor of Agathys * Arms of Hadar * Bane * Barrier of Bones * Cause Fear * Chromatic Orb * Create or Destroy Water * Detect Evil and Good * Dissonant Whispers * False Life * Find Familiar * Guiding Bolt * Hellish Rebuke * Hex * Hunters mark * Inflect Wounds * Protection from Evil and Good * Ray of Sickness * Tenser's Floating Disk * Wrathful Smite 2nd Level * Augury * Blindness / Deafness * Crown of Madness * Darkness * Defenseless * Enhance Ability * Find Steed * Life Drain * Melf's Acid Arrow * Phantasmal Force * Ray of Enfeeblement * Shadow Blade 3rd Level * Animate Dead * Bestow Curse * Binding of Darkness * Blinding Smite * Conjure Animals * Curse of the Horde * Elemental Weapon * Enemies Abound * Fear * Feign Death * Hunger of Hadar * Life Transference * Phantom Steed * Slow * Speak with Dead * Spirit Guardians * Stinking Cloud * Summon Lesser Demons * Tiny Servant * Vampiric Touch 4th Level * Banishment * Blight * Diseased * Divination * Elemental Bane * Evards Black Tentacles * Find Greater Steed * Leomund's Secret Chest * Locate Creature * Phantasmal Killer * Shadow of Moil * Sickening Radiance * Staggering Smite * Summon Greater Demon * Vitriolic Sphere 5th Level * Animate Objects * Banishing Smite * Cloudkill * Contact Other Plane * Contagion * Danse Macabre * Destructive Wave * Dispel Evil and Good * Dominate Person * Dream * Enervation * Hallow * Infernal Calling * Insect Plague * Legend Lore * Modify Memory * Negative Energy Flood * Planar Binding * Scrying * Skill Empowerment * Telekinesis 6th Level * Circle of Death * Create Homunculus * Create Undead * Drawmik's Instant Summons * Eyebite * Flesh to Stone * Harm * Magic Jar * Mental Prison * Planar Ally * Soul Cage 7th Level * Divine Word * Finger of Death * Mordenkainen's Magnificent mansion * Plane Shift * Power Word Pain * Prismatic Spray * Sequester * Simulacrum * Symbol * Temple of the Gods 8th Level * Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting * Clone * Demiplane * Feeblemind * Maddening Darkness * Power Word Stun * Trap the Soul 9th Level * Astral Projection * Gate * Imprisonment * Power Word Kill * Prismatic Wall * Storm of Vengence * Weird * Wish Blue Cantrips (0 Level) 1st Level 2nd Level 3rd Level 4th Level 5th Level 6th Level 7th Level 8th Level * Illusory Dragon Green Red White Black / Blue ____ Black / Green ______ Black / Red ______ Black / White ______ Blue / Green ______ Blue / Red ______ Blue / White ______ Green / Red ______ Green / White ______ Red / White Spells by Level Category:Character Options Category:Spells Category:Player's Handbook Category:Advanced Arcana